Race to the Finish!
Synopsis Oggy and Jack race with their brand new remote control cars, however they unintentionally cause trouble for the Cockroaches. Plot The episode begins with Oggy watering his plants. He turns behind and notices a small car revving up. The car begins to drive into the stool Oggy is standing on, causing it to break and making Oggy fall down. Oggy begins to flee from the car out of fear. When the chase is seemingly over, Oggy notices Jack, who is laughing with a controller in hand. Oggy now enraged, advances towards Jack with a broom. Suddenly Jack hands Oggy a present causing him to forgive Jack's actions. He opens it and to his surprise, it's another remote controlled car. Later, Oggy and Jack challenge each other to a race with their new cars. As the race begins, the cars zoom across the halls and into the kitchen where Dee Dee can be seen raiding the fridge. Just as he runs off with a tube cream paste he is accidentally run over by the cars while also being crushed by the tube. Dee Dee runs back to his fellow brothers where he attempts to explain about the small cars. Marky and Joey immediately suspect him to be crazy before the two cars suddenly crash into their home. The trio decides to hide inside the same cream tube. Unfortunately for them, the cars run over the tube, splatting out the now liquidized roaches. The Cockroaches are fed up with cars and decide to move out, to their shock, they realize that Oggy and Jack are responsible for their troubles. This leads to many attempts from the Cockroaches to stop the oncoming toy cars. First, they decide to butter up the ground in hopes to crash the cars. Jack's car runs into the butter and loses control, causing the car to fall down a flight of stairs with the Cockroaches following it by riding down the stair's gaurd rails. However the Cockroaches stop paying attention to the rail, causing them to crash into the gaurd rail's ball and pushing it out of the rail and into the ground, crushing the Cockroaches, Jack's car then lands ontop of the ball, pushing the roaches further into the ground. The car begins to rev up, causing the ball to roll and fling the trio into the stairs, imprinting their entire body. Second, Dee Dee attempts to physically stop the cars with his body, only to be crushed by the two cars. Third, Joey tries to use a fishing rod to latch onto the car and manually stopping it himself, however the fishing rod instead drags Joey into a cactus. Fourth, Marky attempts to stop the car by using magnet to bring them into reverse, this works to well as the magnet's force proves to be really powerful, causing the cars to run over Marky in reverse. The magnet then causes several pots and pans to squish Marky. Then, the cars fall into a dishwasher with the trio locking the cars inside of it. The Cockroaches happily walk away now that their car situation is resolved. The dishwasher door unexpectedly opens with several plates flying out. One of the plates hits the trio and pins them into the wall. Back at the couch, Oggy is triumphant on the race, causing Jack to throw the controller away in anger. Jack out of spite, attempts to use a large wooden mallet to crush Oggy's car, however he uses the controller for the car to avoid Jack. The Cockroaches, now armed with Jack's controller, begin their revenge. They run over Jack, however he grabs onto the car causing him to be dragged along. Oggy notices this and runs off to help them, he accidentally leaves his controller, giving Marky and Dee Dee power over his car. Oggy is then trapped into the same situation with Jack. Now, the Cockroaches begin to act similarly to the cats with their competitive attitudes. The cars zoom all over the house, dragging the cats along with them. This causes the whole house to be completely trashed. Having let go of their toy cars, the duo procceeds to beat up the Cockroaches. Later, Oggy and Jack are seen playing a much more relaxing game of slot cars. However, the Cockroaches are tied up to the single car, screaming in terror. Characters Starring *Oggy *Jack Featuring *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky Trivia Errors *When Joey is launched into a cactus, his right eye is yellow. Gallery Racing_cars.png Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish2.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish4.jpg 419133.jpg Victory for Oggy's RC model.png Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish3.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:2000 Episodes